Demon Changes
by In The Mix
Summary: When a mysterious person comes to town to challenge Konoha's 'Green Beast' things start to change around town. How will this person affect the lives of everyone they see...OC-centered... Wrote this when I was sick and don't have the heart to take it down.
1. The Arrival of the Stranger

Okay the rating is for later chapters...Please enjoy my first Naruto fanfic! It gets better later on when I start to go in depth so please bear with the first few chapters...

I really liked writing this and I hope you like readig it :)

* * *

Chapter 1- The arrival of the stranger

The sun was glaring down on the village of Konoha as a mysterious shadow suddenly cast down from the entrance gate. A person was there looking down on all who passed by and the people in turn stared at the silhouette casting the shadow. The person was rigid and unmoving except for the flow of their clothes in the wind, their face was completely covered.

When a crowd started to form the person finally spoke. "I'm looking for the 'Green Beast of Konoha'! Where is he?" the person tone was authoritative.

"What do you want?" A man shouted from the crowd. He was tall and tan with black hair in a bowl cut and big fuzzy eyebrows to match. His green jump suit clashed horribly with his orange leg warmers.

"Who are you?" the tone was questioning.

"I am Gai, the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha," He quickly did a pose and gave a sparkling smile.

"I'm not looking for you," Gai's smile quickly faltered when the person calmly continued, "I'm looking for the one who has mastered only tai jutsu, the one who can open five gates of chakra, the one they call Rock Lee."

At this Gai turned hostile as he always did when someone talked about his students and he wasn't sure if they meant only good toward them, "What do you want with my adorable student?"

"I want to fight him," the speaker said with no emotion.

"Why do you want to fight him? What's your name?" Gai demanded.

"I have no reason to tell you and I have no name so you may call me whatever you wish. I have been called 'The Child of the Demon' but I find that a rather long nickname. Take me to this Rock Lee or I'll destroy this village!" Black flames quickly flared around the person.

-flashback

In a desolate land in the middle of a cold winter night a village lay in ashes. Silence was all consuming except for the crying of a newborn babe. The child was barely half an hour old when a demon summoned by some of the town's ninjas destroyed everything and everyone in it except for the baby, leaving the child with nothing.

The baby would have died if the demon hadn't taken pity on it. Although she was a murderous spirit she had a soft spot for babies since having any of her own was impossible for the moment and probably for awhile since her mate was sealed away somewhere.

So she took the child to a demon realm suited for her life type and raised it through spirit form, teaching and training the child. The child had no ability for ninjutsu or genjutsu for reasons unknown to the demon, even though it had a massive amount of chakra but was a natural at tai jutsu. The child's chakra would erupt at odd moments from being bottled to long and causes massive damage every where, there was no way to control it.

The years passed and the child grew up never seeing another human or even the demon but always heard its voice giving instructions during training or at night for companionship. When the child was about two the demon started to teach the child academic lessons and different languages, mostly demon and animal. There was one none of the animals understood but the child didn't care.

One day the demon finally showed itself to the child who was now about six. The demon knew if the child were to stay any longer the child could never go back to the human world because the demon realm caused the child's body to alter to be able to endure like a demon and would cease to be human but become a demon living an unfulfilled life of a Halfling and the demon could not stand for that to happen her kit. She knew it would be best for the child to be near her own despite how much she hated them.

When she finally appeared the demon was the shape of a fox with white markings on her head in the shape of a circlet crown and said, "I have raised you since the day you were born and now it is time for you to leave. You have grown and I don't care for older humans. I have trained you so that you could survive amongst your own kind and in their world. I know you've never met any but when I send you to the human world you will meet them. There is no meaning in life but in order to survive you must find a path and stick to it as your meaning. I never named you so you could always remain distant from humans because to be human is to destroy for meaningless reasons that are oft selfish; to be human is to be corrupt. Demons are a part of nature and therefore we don't destroy for self benefit, we also create new life but the humans don't acknowledge this. Remember that while you're living with them. Though you were born human you are not of them, you have become more than that. You have lived in the demon realm and have gained strength of mind and body. Go out there and survive if you must but this is the last you will ever see of me."

"Thank you demon Sama, I know you do not care for me any longer but I will always be grateful to you I suppose. I will survive to show your strength as my sensei." The child looked at the demon for the first and last time with tears in their eyes. The demon inwardly smiled as she left the child in the place where its village once stood and now a new one was in its place.

The child looked at a small village that looked pretty new or what it thought a new village must look like. No one was around so no one saw when a small child ran through the village and into the forest, planning on what to do next.

From then on the child lived in the wild with the animals, training as it always had and becoming even stronger. The child lived like this for awhile in peace.

-end flashback

In an instant, faster than what Gai's eyes could follow, the person was in front of them and looked up. The only portion that was actually visible of the person's skin was a small strip between the cloth that covered the person's nose and mouth and the hat with a veil on it (picture the hokage hat). A gleam in the person's eyes that were so dark a green they looked black in that lighting, showed their seriousness.

"Where is he?" The nameless person asked with forceful tone.

"I won't tell y-"the stranger punched Gai in the stomach making him double over in pain at the unexpected punch.

"Tell me! I must fight him!" Nameless shouted.

"Why must you fight him?" a woman's voice said from behind the crowd. The voice sounded like it deserved respect and subconsciously the person understood this. The woman stepped out from behind the crowd; she had blonde hair in pig tails, a purple diamond on her forehead and serious looking amber eyes.

"To prove myself as the strongest tai jutsu user and the strongest person in the world. To be human for a little bit. I travel everywhere looking for someone who could defeat-"the person was cut off when Gai started to rush the person trying to hit them. The person swiftly took half a step to the right, gave a small kick and Gai went flying into the closest building breaking through the wall and the next four he encountered before stopping. Kicking Gai seemed to calm the person down because when they talked again it was in a calm tone. "As I was saying, I would like to test my abilities against one I've heard as the 'Green Beast' who knows only tai jutsu like myself. I will fight anyone else who wishes to try but first it must be Rock Lee. I want someone to be able to defeat me. I want to do this to prove my meaning of life."

"I see. I am the leader of this hidden leaf village, Hokage Tsunadae. I will allow this fight if Lee agrees to this but I can not allow you to threaten this village. Once you finish these fights you must promise to leave here in peace or the shinobi of this village will defeat you here and now." While they were talking ninjas surrounded them.

"As long as I get my fight I have no reason to attack. I am not a destructive person to destroy everything for no reason after I fill my bit as a human."

"Alright," Tsunadae turned away from the nameless person and said to the awaiting ninjas, "go find Lee and tell him he has someone here to see him."

The hokage was going to leave when the nameless caught her sleeve, "I would also like to fight you as well, legendary sennin." The person's voice was soft.

Tsunadae not liking to be touched quickly by anyone turned to punch the nameless person when they disappeared. A note was left in the persons place saying '_I would love to see you try and punch me again but in the arena where I would suggest Lee go so we don't destroy the village by accident while fighting. I will see Lee there tomorrow at noon so he may prepare himself tonight. I promise not to kill him or anyone else who wishes to fight me.'_

Lady Tsunadae was shocked at the person's sheer speed.

* * *

Lee, a mini version of Gai, was eating lunch in the trainings fields with Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Sakura when a ninja came running up out of breath.

He looked scared and everyone at once became tense. "What's going on? Why are you so out of breath? Is there finally something to do?" Naruto said starting to look excited, his blonde hair started to bounce up and down with him and his blue eyes sparkled. It had been a boring month without much to do and he had been getting antsy.

The ninja ignored him and looked straight at Lee and said urgently, "Lee there is a mysterious person who has come to town to fight you. They say they will destroy the village if you don't and they've already knocked Gai sensei unconscious. The hokage wants to see you immediately!"

"What! Who knocked out my super awesome Gai sensei?! That bastard! I will destroy them!" Lee shouted with little fires playing in his eyes. With that he started to run to Lady Tsunadae's office with everyone following him, especially Naruto.

"Lady Tsunadae I am here! What has happened to my sensei?! Let me at that bastard who wants to fight me!" Lee wasn't even out of breath.

"Oh Lee, you're here already. It seems that stranger to the village has come and would like to fight you. I would have said you don't have to but it appears like you want to," she smiled at the tense looking Lee.

"Where is he? I will destroy him for threatening this village!" Naruto piped in.

"This person will be at the arena tomorrow at noon. Naruto you may have your chance this person as well but Lee gets to go first because that is the only way to protect this village."

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"This is not up for debate and if you will not cooperate then you won't get to fight at all!"

Naruto grumbled angrily to himself as Lee started to shout outraged, "What? I can't fight them now?"

"Lee get a hold of yourself, this is more than getting revenge for Gai! This person is extremely fast and said they only do Tai jutsu like you. This person has no name but said they have been called 'Scourge of the Earth'. I looked up any reference to this and it seems they've never been defeated. Not much is known about this person, not even its gender. We don't know anything else so while you're fighting try to question them. It seems like they have some respect for you so they may answer your questions. Do you understand this situation?"

"Yes, Tsunadae sama!" Lee stood up straighter and continued, "I will do my best."

Later, after Lee checked up on Gai sensei at the hospital (he was still unconscious) when it was just Naruto and Lee, Naruto said seriously, "Lee, don't go easy on this person but leave them well enough so that I can fight them, okay?"

"Sorry Naruto I can't promise that, this person hurt my super awesome sensei and must be punished to the full extent of my power."

* * *

Please leave reviews and critiques, but no flames! If you actually like this I have the next five chapters ready so they should be up soon... Umm I just changing a few details in the story for those who got the update for this....I'm redoing the other chapters also but not by much...


	2. Fights

Here's chapter two... hope you like it! Oh and if you have name suggestions for this story please tell me because I don't really like the title as is...

* * *

Chapter 2- Fights

The sun was shining high again that day and the seats around the stadium were filling fast with ninjas who would take care of the intruder if they tried something and villagers who heard about the fight. Word got around fast in the village and it was as full as it was during the chuunin exam. No one could resist a chance at excitement and a chance to gamble a bit.

It was a minute to noon and the strange person hadn't showed yet, people were starting to get nervous. Lee was doing stretches to occupy his time while he waited.

When noon hit Lee shouted out, "Where is-"

He was cut off when someone whispered in his ear, "You mean me?" Lee turned around but no one was there as he heard a gasp from the crowd. He turned around again and standing halfway across the arena a person stood dressed completely in black, no part of them except their eyes showing.

"Are you ready to fight 'Green Beast'?" the person asked calmly. "Any request before this is over?"

"Actually I do," Lee said. The person was taken aback because no one had actually asked for anything before, "Please remove your hat and face mask, I like to see the face of the person I fight."

"Alright," with that the person took off their hat and mask to reveal long braided hair that was a beautiful flaming red-ish orange. Two smaller braids from the front of her head connected to the main braid forming loops. She had a heart shaped face with delicate features, making her look like a doll that should be protected rather than to be beaten. _She's more beautiful than Sakura-Chan_ Lee thought.

There was another gasp from the audience when they learned that Lee's opponent was not a man like they assumed but a delicate looking woman. Many of their bets were changed.

No longer needing to disguise her voice to make people unsure of her gender she shouted with authoritative command her voice however switched from genderless to a feminine bell, "The rules are there are none! I will not use any weapons or any type of nin jutsu or gen jutsu on you. You may use anything that you think will defeat me. I will decide when this match is over if I think I've won but if you do beat me, kill me or I will keep coming! Lets begin!"

Lee charged at his opponent at his fastest speed and then with out knowing what happened he slammed into the wall on the other side of the arena. There was silence from the audience because it appeared as if the stranger hadn't moved.

"Fuzzy brows, stop playing around, stop going easy and beat her up! She beat up Gai sensei! You can do it!" Naruto shouted out from the stands. Lee got up and attempted trying to land several kicks and punches but each one was blocked or avoided and in the last one the girl kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly sixty meters away into another wall.

Lee immediately got up and started to run toward his bored looking opponent. He knew this wasn't going to be easy so he decided to use the primary lotus. He slowly walked out of the wall that his body had broken and started to un wrap the bandages on his forearms.

The person gave a small smile because she knew what he was going to do. She started to whistle a song she learned from the birds and one came to her. As it landed on her finger whistling along with her a confused Lee started to run in a circle faster than most people could see with their eyes.

"Go thick brows Go! You got her now!" Naruto shouted. Neji, Tenten, Sakura and the rest of Lee's friends started shouting their support.

Just as Lee was about to wrap the girl in the bandages she jumped up and landed lightly on Lee's back, grabbed his shirt and tossed him in the air. She then jumped on top of him and sat crossed legged on his stomach, then stuck out one finger, put it on his chest and pushed down with so much force that he when he landed he made a ten foot crater. She was still sitting on him looking bored.

"You okay? I'm getting bored," the girl said to a confused looking Lee. This got Lee mad.

He stood up suddenly hoping to at least surprise her but when he got up she was ten feet away.

"I'm disappointed; you underestimated me and didn't even bother to take your weights off. How about I'll take mine off if you take yours off! If you want though I won't take mine off but you could still take yours off," she said and at looking at the face he made just smiled sleepily and started to twirl around while looking up to sky with fluffy clouds in the distance.

"What are you doing?" Lee shouted to her.

"Dancing, I need to occupy my time somehow," she replied. "I'm bored and it's only been what? Like five minutes?"

"Fuzzy brows, hurry up and finish her off! She's just dancing and playing around, go get her!" Naruto shouted.

"Lee give up! She's a genius you can't win!" Neji shouted knowing that it would motivate Lee but hoping that the girl would stay true to her word and not use the exponential amount of chakra he saw around the stranger but the sheer amount wasn't the only strange thing about the chakra. For one thing it didn't stay one color like most chakra but another was that all her chakra pores were closed save for the ones on her feet that weren't fully open anyway.

Lee got pissed at Neji's words and started to take off his weights, he would not lose to a genius! He pulled down his orange leg warmers, unstrapped the ties and dropped them. When the weights hit the ground a giant cloud of dust rose and when it settled a hole twenty feet deep was where his weights should have landed. He hoped that this would have intimidated the girl but appeared as if she just continued to twirl around in circles, laughing.

In reality in the time Lee was unfastening his ties the girl suddenly appeared next to Neji and said, "I'm not a genius." Neji tried to hit her but she was already in the arena again twirling.

"Lee, you took off the weights? Finally!" she threw up her hands twirled on one foot and landed on the ground laughing. Everyone was confused but Lee took this chance to attack. He charged as fast as the speed of sound. He saw his target that was still laughing and just looking at the clouds. He was about to kick her, with all his strength and all the chakra he could gather his foot but just as he was about to make contact he experienced first hand the 'thousand years of pain' technique.

The girl was laughing hysterically when Lee quickly turned mid air despite the pain in his ass and shot like bullet toward his opponent. She was laughing too hard to notice and managed to punch her so hard that she was knocked back a hundred meters and blood started to come out her mouth.

He didn't let her retaliate and continued to punch her repeatedly. Blood started to gush out of her orifices and still he continued to punch and kick her until he was out of breath. He looked worn out and collapsed to his knees, a smile of victory on his face because she looked unconscious. The audience cheered for the apparent victory.

He was getting up when he heard it, a slight snore. He went to look at her and she _was_ snoring softly. She wasn't unconscious from his hits but because she fell asleep. When he was directly over her she said without opening her eyes, "Are you done yet? You bored me to sleep! Hahaha!" She continued to laugh as she got up and walked away the middle of the arena. The blood on her skin was reabsorbed back into her body.

"I told you all before the only way to defeat me is too kill me," she started to giggle and turned back to Lee batting her eyes. "Are you ready for me or do you want a moment to recover?"

"One moment please," Lee panted.

"Okay," she said as she sat down on the crumbled ground, playing with the loose pieces of grass unconsciously while looking at the clouds passing by.

"Thank you. Why are you being so kind when you could just attack me and win?" _Is it possible she's insane? _Lee thought.

"I don't want to be a destructive force but the one of the only things I've come to find for the reason of my life is too test how strong I am and see where I stand in the world. This is the only time I allow myself to act on my nature and I want it to be worth while, so I want you too give me your all and if that means giving you a second to recover than by all means take all the time you want, I'm just going to watch the clouds. Attack when you're ready," she then turned her eyes to the sky and serenely watched the clouds pass by.

"That's really nice of you," Lee said and then started to run toward her and just as he was about to get to her she tripped him. As he was getting up he was undoing his bandages again, "The lotus blooms twice."

She was suddenly behind him and tapped his shoulder, "It does but you will be hospitalized."

He looked back as she smiled sweetly and he was about to choose a different technique, probably the drunken fist, when Gai sensei appeared and shouted, "You can do it Lee! Beat her!"

Lee quickly turned to Gai sensei, nodded and turned back to her and said, "I must."

"Alright I won't stop you; I'll even let you catch me. When you fight while you're unconscious I will stop you, 'kay?" She smiled sweetly again and when she smiled everything felt alright to him and he knew she would keep her word even though she didn't do the 'good guy' pose.

Lee nodded in confusion at her apparent kindness and started running around her again. He started to change color and speed as his chakra gates opened. Everyone in the crowd was shocked at his technique as he closed in on her. He finally got close enough to her and kicked her up into the air as high as he could over and over again. He then wrapped the bandages around her and she just smiled at him.

"Prepare to lose," she whispered.

"I can't lose to you with this technique, I can't," He whispered back. He then tightened the bandages and made them head to the earth head on, literally. When they hit everyone in the stands were on their feet. A cloud of dust surrounded the two combatants. When the dust settled a bit, one figure was standing dusting them selves off and one was lying down on the ground clearly hurt. Everyone started to cheer thinking it was Lee who won but it abruptly stopped when the dust completely settled and the girl was rubbing the top of her head.

"That hurt more than I thought it would!" She started to laugh again as she walked toward Lee. "Hey, 'Green Beast', you conscious?" She squatted down next to his head and blew gently into his face.

He moaned and struck out using his fist. The girl jumped back slightly, laughed, grabbed his ninja head band which he kept around his waste and tied his hands behind his back with it.

She then tucked him under her arm and jumped to Gai in the stands. He looked like he was about to kill her when she went down on one knee and gently held Lee out to him. Gai took him immediately. "He needs medical attention. That was the best fight I've had in awhile but it only lasted for like ten minutes," she said softly but disappointment was clear in her voice and quickly back flipped back into the arena, feeling the stares of hate from all of Lee's friends which were basically all the ninja that were in attendance.

She twirled around with no injuries on her person and the only sign she was in a fight was the blood smeared on her clothes and a bit of dirt on her face. "My offer still stands Hokage! Anyone can challenge me and I won't kill them!"

Whispers erupted and then Naruto jumped into the arena. "I will get you back for hurting Fuzzy Brows and Gai sensei! For threatening this village!" The crowd erupted into cheers for Naruto.

Naruto rushed at her while doing the 'kage bun shin no jutsu' creating a thousand of himself. With her surrounded Naruto smiled, "And you are?" she asked.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! I will defeat you!" Naruto shouted and then rushed toward her. Quicker than a blink of an eye the girl ran around to all the clones and destroyed them all. She was standing behind him now and put her elbows on his shoulders, he froze as she whispered to him, "I may not be able to do all those fancy jutsu but they don't work on me, even the solid ones. I will win and if I don't, remember to kill me." She giggled and jumped away. She knew that if the 'Green Beast' couldn't beat her then no one here would be able to. Tai jutsu was the only ninja technique that got her and the only thing that could kill her. She inwardly sighed.

He got mad as she was twirling around like he was nothing. He grabbed his shurinkens and tossed them at her, she plucked each one out of the air and snapped each one in half and threw them back at Naruto, slicing him pretty badly.

"Having fun Naruto?" She asked, "Don't you have more?"

With that he got even madder and started to up his 'rasengan'. "Oh that's pretty! Here I'll stand still as you hit me with that!"

Naruto was shocked, this could really kill her and she was just going to stand still! "Do you want to die?"

"Maybe I do but if I can not win then I have no reason to live anymore and winning constantly gets boring so hit me and we'll see what happens."

"Isn't any one worried about you?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong with this girl.

"No," she said with a small smile, "What are you waiting for? Come on, I'm getting bored again."

With that Naruto charged and hit her straight in the stomach with the ball of chakra, immediately he felt drained of chakra even though he knew he could do that technique many more times before he felt tired. She started to laugh when she was pushed into the wall behind her. The wall collapsed on impact and pieces of concrete the size of boulders surrounded her or were on top of her. Two minutes passed before there was movement again.

It took her awhile to get up and Naruto was worried. Even though this girl was the enemy she was alone, like he used to be. She might not ever get up and it was his fault. Fuzzy Brows wasn't dead but he may have killed the pretty nameless girl. He started to feel guilty until he saw movement in the dust as the rocks were slowly being moved off the girl.

When she got up slowly she made it look like she was injured until she looked up again and said pitifully, "Naruto…I…That was-" she couldn't help it she broke out laughing and stood up, no longer keeping up the act. "That was a rush Naruto!"

"What?! You're not hurt?" Naruto was shocked, relieved and then pissed that one of his most powerful jutsu had almost no effect on her and she was more beat up from the wall than from him.

"Nah, I told you jutsu doesn't work. I just suck it right up, yummy! Plus my weights protected me look!" Naruto looked at her stomach and saw while the shirt cloth was shredded there was another layer of heavy looking iron with a hole where he hit. Her skin looked like the color of his jutsu but unharmed. "I could end this here if you want. I think I took most of your chakra by accident, sorry. I didn't eat anything today and I was kind of hungry and so yeah…"

Naruto could fell he was almost out of chakra but there was a way to get more. He closed his blue eyes and when he opened them they were red. His whiskers were thicker on his face and his nails were longer. "You want to feel something else well here it is," he said as rushed and then punched the now smiling girl.

The second the red chakra hit her however she was in a hall that was dripping water. It had poor lighting and there was a gate right ahead of her. Next to the gate Naruto was there and behind it there was a giant demon fox with nine tails.

"Holy shit, where are we?" she asked.

"How did you get in here?" Naruto said angrily.

"I don't know. I let you hit me with that red chakra, which is really spicy by the way, and I ended up here," she then looked up at the fox for closer inspection, surprise showed on her face when she asked, "Kyuubi?"

"Yes and you are," a deep voice rumbled.

"I don't have a name but the demon that raised me has told me all about you and she's looking for you," she said amazed that she finally got to meet the demon she grew up hearing about.

"So that's why you smell of the demon realm and why this baka is asking for my help." The girl giggled as Naruto protested to being called an idiot.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said sincerely.

"Who is looking for me?" the demon fox asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know the name but she's also has a fox form with white markings on her head in the shape of a circlet crown if that helps."

"Yes it does and explains much. Have a nice day young one," the nine tails said to the girl gently, Naruto was shocked at the genuine kindness he heard in Kyuubi's voice because he sure as hell never heard that before. Kyuubi then turned to Naruto and said, "Go away you stupid container."

"Hey, why are you so nice to her? You just met her!" Naruto yelled.

"My mate seems to have adopted her so therefore she is my kit, now leave and don't touch to hurt her!" the nine tails yelled.

"May I call upon you sometime? It's been so long since I've spoken with a demon and…I…sorta was hoping…" the girl stuttered in demon while blushing trying to make a connection with the only thing she could probably consider a father because he was her mothers mate.

Kyuubi then did something Naruto didn't think he was capable of doing. Kyuubi stuck out his paw gently and said, "Of course my Kit. It has been too long since I've heard about my land but you must go for now." Kyuubi touched her with the softest part of his paw and there was a flash of red.

Then the girl was in her own body, on her knees facing Naruto who was in the exact same position. Naruto looked worried when the girl came over and whispered, "The nine tails won't let you fight me, our fight is over." His eyes widened for a moment and then she hit him at some pressure points which made him lose consciousness.

After Naruto's fight the girl didn't fell like toying with her challengers anymore and defeated each one with in two minutes. By the end of the day most of the ninjas were unconscious and had cuts and bruises while the girl looked untouched apart from her clothing. Once again she was bored and had to go some where else to help her with her one of her reasons to live. When she finished dusting off her clothes and put her head gear back on she decided it would be best to move on as soon as possible.

She was all set to leave when some cleared their throat to grab her attention. When she turned around it turned out to be lady Tsunadae. "What could you possibly want? I need to move on…unless you want to fight me?" the girl sounded hopeful at the last part.

"No, I have come to offer you a place in this village," she said softly.

"Why would I want that? Humans are destructive beings that only corrupt. I only come into contact with them when I lose myself and need to remember the meaning of my life," she was about to take off when the hokage replied.

"If you stay here and accept the position of a jounin ninja for a year, I will fight you."

"Hmm, you'll be that good in a fight?" she asked her voice filled with doubt.

"I am one of the legendary three. The only one left in fact. That doesn't mean nothing you know," her voice sounded satisfied as she was sure she caught the young girl's attention.

"I'll consider it," the girl said and then vanished.

* * *

Reviews please! Yes the girl is slightly insane and you'll see why she's the way she is in later chapters...


	3. Explosion

If you're reading this than you have my love because seriously my story traffic is low :( but that will not stop me from typing this story! Thank you readers for... well...readng! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Explosions

The next morning when Tsunadae got to her desk there was a note saying, _'Look up.'_ When she looked up there stood the girl, completely covered as before but in fresh looking clothes.

"So you've thought over my proposal?" Tsunadae asked.

"I have. I went through all the paperwork in here," Tsunadae's eyes opened wide in surprise as the girl continued, "and found some stuff out about you. I will work for you for a year but when that time is over you must fight me with all your strength."

"How did you go through all the…" _I could make her do my paper work, no, no, better for missions, _"Never mind that, so you will become a jounin for me?"

"I never said I would become a ninja. I said I would work for you and do missions I suppose. Although I can do paperwork types stuff if I must although I can't see myself being good at that. You have my word that I will work for you for a year but I will not become something to any land other than a force to be reckoned with, understood?"

"Don't be so cheeky with me missy. I can't send you out with out the assurance that you will not betray this village so you will be working with a team. If you do not accept the title of jounin then you will be led by another person."

"I won't listen to them. My word is good enough. I am not corrupt like humans!" she shouted the last part and slammed her fist on the hokage's desk, causing it to crack. She then murmured, "Sorry about that."

"It's of importance, what is however is that you say you're not human. Explain!" Tsunadae said seriously.

"What does it matter?! I said I'd work for you, not give you my life's story!" the girl said getting angry, she knew she had to calm down or her chakra would explode but she couldn't help it as she felt different colored swirl markings starting to form on her skin.

"I need to know if you're a threat to this village or this deal is off!" Tsunadae yelled. This got the girl even angrier and couldn't hold back her chakra anymore and it literally exploded out of her destroying the room in a rainbow of color.

The ninjas outside ran in to find that all the furniture destroyed and burning papers every where. The wall facing the outside was destroyed and the brick was crumbling. Lady Tsunadae was on her hands and knees, disheveled. She was looking at a small girl who was perhaps an older looking fourteen year old or a young looking fifteen year old laying unconscious in nothing but rags made of iron and cloth.

"Hokage sama, what's going on? Are you hurt? Who is she?" The ninjas kept asking.

"This young lady just unleashed all her chakra in an explosion. I'm fine but take her to a hospital and put a seal on the doors and windows so she can't escape when she wakes up. Make sure no one finds out about this!"

"Yes, right away." The ninjas left in order to get preparations ready.

Tsunadae looked down at the young girl and whispered, "What are you to be like this so young?" When the ninja came back they took the girl away to a sealed hospital room with Tsunadae following behind.

* * *

When they got to the hospital they quickly put the girl in a sealed room with no windows save the one at the door. The ninjas were about to leave and get the doctors when Tsunadae stopped them and said, "Wait, no one but me and those I say are allowed in this room until further notice, even the doctors. I need you to bring me Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru immediately!" The ninjas left quickly and silently, closing the door and seal behind them. Although the girl looked untouched she needed to check for internal damage and it could be getting worse every moment but she needed Neji to check something before she could start to heal her.

About an hour later there was a tap on the door followed by someone saying, "It's Shikamaru and Neji… why have you called at this ungodly hour? It's troublesome to be awake now."

"Enter quickly and re seal the door," Tsunadae shouted. Neji entered silently and quickly while Shikamaru entered quickly but with a sigh. Both of them however stopped and stared at what they saw. On the bed lay an unconcious girl with a serene expression on her face in nothing but under clothes. Her curves were very revealing and caught the eyes of both the teenaged males.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji demanded trying to sound outraged.

"Yeah, who is she and why am I here?" Shikamaru asked, by his voice you could tell he didn't really care if she answered or not.

"I tell you in a moment but first, Neji, I want you to use your 'eyes' to see her chakra," Tsunadae ordered.

Neji quickly did his jutsu and looked at the girl. He was surprised he wasn't looking at a corpse for the lack of chakra the body held and he voiced his findings, "Are you sure she's alive? This body is almost completely out of chakra." Immediately Tsunadae nodded and started to try and heal her but quickly felt drained and stopped. Neji turned to see some starting to flow in her body but it wasn't ordinary in color, it was constantly changing colors trying to find an escape route but finding none. He knew who this was now. "Your chakra was just sucked into her…This is the girl from yesterday. Her chakra is coming back now and quickly. What is going on?"

"I get why you called for us now," Shikamaru said. "You want a report on what we observed at the fights yesterday."

"Precisely," Tsunadae said, "What have you got to tell me? Neji you first."

"She has incredible chakra. It seemed limitless at yesterdays fight but today it seems most of it is gone but it's regenerating at a rapid pace but then it seems to disappear in to the body its self. She would be a super power but it appears there is a defect in her chakra pores because they don't open except for slight openings at her feet."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know about the feet but I think I know about the pores somewhat. Since her body is absorbing her chakra and probably making it into nutrients the build up of chakra is blocking her flow making it so she is unable to control the chakra into gen or even ninjutsu but it also means chakra is constantly healing her rapidly and it may be a part of why she's so strong."

"That seems to fit perfectly with what I've been thinking," Tsunadae said while pondering at what Neji just said, "Shikamaru what did you pick up about her from watching yesterday."

"I'll admit that it was nothing much. From what I saw she doesn't really care about anything worldly, not even her own life, on the contrary from her lack of self defense I would say she's looking for someone strong enough to kill her. She also seems detached from this plane of reality. I think it may be due to the fact she's alone all the time or abandoned at an early age. Children who are left alone tend to grow distant from others but still subconsciously tend to seek them out for interaction. In this case her choice of interaction is fighting. I need to see more than just that to get a good analysis though," Shikamaru said.

"What of her fighting techniques?" Tsunadae asked.

"Her fighting technique from the first two fights against Naruto and Lee or what I could catch anyway is she toys with her opponents, avoiding all blows and uses their force against them when they get near. Then after she uses their force she hits them with her own or allows them to trap her and allows them to do another more powerful jutsu on her which then have no effect going with my lack of self defense theory. Then at that point her opponent is weakened and she renders them unable to fight quickly with out much effort. The other fights however she seemed to watch their jutsus come at her and hit them into unconsciousness from the best angle she could find. From what Neji has said about chakra I believe that when she seems to disappear and reappear she's actually moving that fast but at the same time she's absorbing her enemies chakra so when hit at full blast it appears to do nothing," he concluded. "So are you going to tell us what happened to make you look so disheveled and why an undefeated person is in a hospital unconscious?"

"This morning we discussing a deal we have about her becoming a jounin ninja for this village for a year in exchange for a fight with me. When I threatened to cancel the deal if she didn't tell me some things I needed to know she got to say in the least pissed. The next thing I knew there was an explosion and my office was destroyed and she was lying in front of me unconscious, her clothes and iron weights in rags," Tsunadae paused watching the reactions on the boys face. "You are to tell no one of her yet or of the revelations you've had of her. If you figure something else about her or see something suspicious about her you are to report it immediately to me. Understood? Dismissed."

"Yes Hokage sama," Neji said and left quickly to go check on Lee since he was at the hospital already.

"Yeah I understand but do you think it wise to just promote someone to that level?" Shikamaru asked hanging back.

"She is a powerful being and if I can get her on our side for even a year this village would be more secure."

"I agree that making her an asset is probably the best thing you can do but I would suggest making her team up with a trusted ninja who wasn't at the fights yesterday."

"Duly noted," Tsunadae said when the girl started to stir. "Leave quickly and seal the door on your way out." Just as the door closed the girl's eyes started to open.

* * *

When the girl woke up she was in an unfamiliar room and something didn't feel right. She then realized she was mostly bare and it felt wrong with out her weights holding her down. She felt too light and all the pent up energy would whisk her away and so she started to fidget only to stop because of quick sharp pains. She needed to get up but when she tried to it hurt too much to move and couldn't do it. She whispered in frustration, "Damn."

"Trying to go somewhere?" Tsunadae asked.

The girl moved her head slowly to see the hokage and said, "Apparently not. I won't be able to move for a bit."

"What did you do in my office? I can very well have you sent to prison or executed after what you've just done," Tsunadae said feeling sure the girl wouldn't answer. She was right and when the girl didn't answer she continued, "I can call off the deal."

"You wouldn't," the girl glared at her.

"I would," Tsunadae meant it and the girl could tell she was serious.

"Fine, I can't control chakra very well or at all really, I don't know why, but I have a lot of it and I absorb a lot from other people with out wanting to. So it just builds up because I don't have a use for it usually unless I'm starving. Do you understand? It just builds and builds and I can't do anything with it so when I have built up enough of it and get really angry like when I was in your office it kind of explodes. Like I said I can't control chakra and so this happens every once in awhile. Good thing for you I haven't had anything to eat in awhile or I could have brought down the whole building." Tsunadae's theories were confirmed.

"You've done that before?"

-flashback

The girl was seven and had been living in the wild for a year now without the demon. She still hadn't seen a human yet but was quite happy the way things were.

She had been adopted into a pack of wolves and was always happy until that day.

She and her pack were in the middle of the woods minding their own business. The girl was thirsty so she left the pack for a bit to go to a nearby stream but when she got back they were all dead and standing over them were two creatures she had never seen before. They had knives in their hands that were dripping blood and they were smiling.

Although the girl was cautious she had to check on her comrades and as she got closer she heard them speak, "Yeah, these chakra traps sure did the trick."

"Yeah catching them was easy as pie and now they will make lovely coats."

"Yeah and put lovely cash in our wallets." They both started to laugh.

The girl knew the language but never used it before. She stepped out from where she was hiding, angrier than she had ever been before and said, "Are you humans?"

"What, yeah of cou-"the girl then exploded, killing the two hunters and destroying several acres of forest. When she woke up she couldn't move because of the pain but eventually when she was able to move everything was desolate around her. She saw the bodies of her fallen comrades and the humans who killed them.

She took a closer look at the humans for she had never seen one before. She realized that her face was the same as theirs, that she was the same as them, that she was human after all. She ripped some cloth from the dead hunters and put it on over her face. She didn't want to see her own face, the face of human, the face of evil. After securing the cloth she fled with tears in her eyes and sadness in her soul.

-end flashback

"Not a building, no," she replied softly thinking of her beloved wolves and all the destruction she caused. A tear trickled down her face at the memory and she looked away.

"Well then, what to do now," Tsunadae said.

"What do you mean 'what to do now'?" the girl said looking angry.

"Well you're obviously a threat to the village but you don't seem to purposely want to harm the village."

"I told you before I don't destroy things for gain or without purpose except when I lose control of my chakra. I'm not human like that."

"You keep saying you're not human, explain yourself."

The girl didn't care about anything at this point, her mind was dull from her memories and if telling about her past made her forget sooner than she wasn't about to hold out, "Whatever, I was born human but less than half an hour after I was born a demon destroyed my village but took pity on me and raised me. I grew up in the demon realm until I was six and didn't meet another murderous human until I was seven and they destroyed my wolf pack for no other reason than to use their fur so they could get filthy money. I refuse to accept that I am human other than when I fight. Happy?"

"Which demon?"

"I don't know the name but she's Kyuubi's mate," she said now uninterested in anything concerning anything else.

"Will she try and find you?"

"Doubt it. The reason I was cast into this world because I was too old for her liking anymore and she didn't care about me."

"You can stay but I must insist on you becoming a ninja. When your year is up and you decide to leave I will destroy all records of you ever being a ninja for this village and you can fight me. Deal?"

The girl didn't answer for five minutes but in the end with a smirk said, "Deal."

"When can I leave this room? I've never slept indoors before and I'd like to keep it that way," she said clearly agitated.

"Whenever you can move and here's your ninja head band and some clothes. Your old clothes and weights were destroyed," Tsunadae said while handing the girl clothes. "I couldn't find a mask or hat in time so you'll just have to do with out for awh-"she was cut off by the sound of ripping cloth.

"I can live with out a sleeve. I refuse to go out without my mask." With that she ripped out the seam in the arm so it became a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her face just below the eyes and reluctantly put on the head band over her forehead so that only her eyes showed. "I can move a little now so please turn around while I change." Tsunadae rolled her eyes but turned around. Less than a minute later the girl said, "Okay I'm done." She was dressed in the ninja uniform which was made up of blue pants and a long sleeve shirt covered by a greenish vest with a red swirl on the back. She ignored the sandals completely and she now looked like an ordinary ninja except for one sleeve was missing and no shoes. This outfit was more form fitting than what she used to wear and it was now clearly obvious she was a girl.

"That looks nice on you but you should wear something on your feet," Tsunadae said.

"Yeah well clothes are clothes; it doesn't matter if they look nice as long as they get the job done and shoes are uncomfortable so I haven't actually worn any for years if you didn't notice from yesterday or the day before that I was bare foot. I pride myself on not wearing them no matter where I am. By the way speaking of jobs, I thought you had to go through exams and such to become a 'ninja'," she did little hand motions that were clearly demeaning toward the title and rolled her eyes.

"Normally yes but I'm Hokage and if I say you're a jounin ninja then you are. My word is absolute, got it?"

"Yeah whatever, can I go now?" she asked. In the time since she woke up the pain had left and she felt almost good as new. She wouldn't pull her vanishing act but she wanted to at least leave and with out her weights holding her down she felt like she had to move a bit so she started playing with her hands, continually touching the pointer finger of one hand to the thumb of the other hand.

"Yes but be at my office, or what's left of it tomorrow morning at nine am for your first mission. Dismissed," Tsunadae said in a commanding voice. The girl grumbled at the 'dismissed' part but walked away at a normal pace still playing with her hands.

When she walked down the hall she heard voices and when she turned the corner she saw all of Lee's friends including Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru talking outside someone's door, presumably Lee's. Two boys, one with lavender eyes and long black hair and another that looked like it wasn't worth being alive if he had to move from that spot, eyes widened briefly in surprise and recognition when the girl passed by. They were the only two to notice who she was right away.

She passed the crowd by and they didn't notice who she was until one boy who looked part dog sniffed the air and said, "Hey you what's your name?" He had a small white dog on top of his head that looked nervous and started to bark.

Without glancing at the boy the girl said, "Hey dog I won't use the chakra on your boy if that's what you're worried about."

The dog stopped shaking and barked back. "Akamaru I promise. He doesn't look interested in a fight right now anyway." Then Akamaru jumped off the boy quickly sniffed the girl's bare foot and went back to the boy.

Everyone was looking at her now as she walked away again but now everyone was intrigued and wanted to know who this ninja was, especially Naruto because the voice seemed so familiar and it was just on the tip of his tongue.

"What's your name?" the boy with the dog asked again more kindly now that he knew that the girl understood dog.

"It's more polite to introduce yourself first if you want to know someone else's name," the girl said clearly a bit miffed about being the center of attention. Naruto and Sakura winced at that comment because it reminded them of something their lost friend said long ago.

"I'm Kiba," the boy said.

"Hello Kiba. I'm sorry but I don't have a name." With that she walked away and got about twenty paces before they all snapped out of the shock and realized who it was and the tension in the hall became high.

"Hey nameless! Why are you wearing ninja gear! Why are you at the hospital?" Naruto shouted while he started to run up to her. The tension spiked when Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she said calmly while turning her face toward Naruto, "Let go." The look in her eye was deranged for a moment and it scared him off. "If you want to know ask Tsunadae, she's around here somewhere." Just as she finished her sentence, Tsunadae rounded the corner and stopped in shock. "Speak of the devil," the girl said and laughed to herself which instead of breaking the tension made it higher.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I was just leaving when the dog and boy over there wanted to know who I was. They weren't happy when they figured it out. So now that you know I bid you all adieu," she gave a quick mock bow and seemingly vanished even though it pained her.

"Granny Tsunadae, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"She is Konoha's newest jounin ninja. Show her some respect next time you see her!" Tsunadae said to all the outraged faces, especially Gai's. She needed them and everyone else to accept her as a ninja and now a part of this village for the time being.

"What! How could you do that? She beat over half are ninjas unconscious without getting hurt! She even hurt my poor Lee! She's a threat to this village," Gai said outraged and was then immediately hit on the head, hard, by Tsunadae.

"Exactly, now she is an asset rather than a threat and we need all the ninjas we can get."

"I still don't like it," muttered many of them.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not, it just is. I'm Hokage so just listen to me."

"Old lady Tsunadae I think you've gone senile! Why was she in the hospital anyway?" Naruto shouted. "I bet she was here to destroy things!"

Tsunadae hit Naruto on the head hard and shouted, "Baka! She was here for her own reasons and I was with her now leave it alone!"

"I bet she was here to beat us up some more," Naruto murmured.

"No she wasn't, she was just walking by when I stopped her. It looked like she didn't care who we are or that we were here," Kiba said.

"You're judgment is just being clouded because she can talk to Akamaru," Naruto said to himself.

"Yeah well yours is because she beat you in five minutes yesterday," Kiba countered.

"Touché*," Naruto said understanding he was beaten.

"Some one else tell me what happened. Neji, you tell me," Tsunadae said, clearly getting frustrated from everyone's bickering.

"It's as the girl and Kiba said. She was just walking down the hall and Kiba stopped her. They talked for a bit and then when we found out whom she really was tension rose. Then you came and you know the rest," Neji said.

"I see. Naruto you must calm down or else I'll force you to calm down. I know you may not like her but she is higher ranking than at least half of the people in this hall, learn to accept it," Tsunadae said and then turned to Neji and said, "Check to see if she's nearby." Neji quickly checked but didn't see her chakra nearby and said as much when Tsunadae continued, "But keep an eye for me on her as well. She is still an unknown factor and making her mad is not a good way of getting close to her. I need you all to try and figure her out with out her knowledge so we may asses what to do next. I want reports from all of you if you interact with her. Understand?"

There was noise of assent from everyone. Unknown to them however that the girl had been listening to them the whole time hiding behind the barrier her room had provided. When the group started to disperse so did she and went to go get her things.

* * *

*If you don't what that's from then you need to watch Naruto the Abridged series on youtube.

Reviews please!


	4. Making Arrangements

Enjoy! Nothin much to say other than filler chapter that may or may not lead to somethings later...just saying

* * *

Chapter 4- Making Arrangements

The girl was in the woods right outside town gathering her back pack that she had hidden earlier that day in case something happened at the meeting. She was glad because something _did_ happen and she was prepared for it. Although she hated to admit it she would probably have to rent an apartment because she never stayed in an area for a long period of time because she didn't want to exhaust the natural resources.

So she headed back into town. It was about three in the afternoon according to the sun's position in the sky so she had plenty of time to look for a place to stay but before that she had to collect on the bet she made yesterday before the fight.

Even though she hated money she understood that it was necessary to get by in the human world, whether it was get information on people she could fight or to get medicine for the sick animals she met. Since she never stayed in a place long enough for a job she gambled on all her fights. It started with finding twenty dollars on the street and now it was hundreds of thousands of dollars in her bag. She always bet a lot but not enough to be suspicious or put her in trouble if she were to need the money.

She took out the stub that had her bet on it. She had bet two thousand dollars on yesterdays match with a twenty to one against her at the final call in. She was now going to have a nice payoff. When she got there however the bookie wouldn't give her the money.

"What do you mean you aren't going to give me the money?" she asked her voice getting dark.

"A little girl like you, especially being a ninja, shouldn't have been gambling in the first place. Genin, this is too teach you a valuable lesson," The guy said.

"Give me the money or I'll beat you until you do," she said angrily, if she hadn't exploded earlier she might've exploded then.

"Don't make me laugh what can some one so small do-"he was cut off when her hand got his throat. Everyone around him got up and looked menacing.

"Give it to me or you will pay!" she whammed his head into the table which then broke in half. All the guys who were about to crowd her backed off. "Will you give me the money now?'

The man couldn't talk but only nodded. "Good boy, the next time you think you're going to scam someone think again. This was a valuable life lesson wasn't it?" she asked rhetorically with a smile.

Twenty minutes later she was back on the street with forty thousand dollars in her pocket. She was walking around the streets looking for anything that said for rent. It didn't have to be nice, just something with a flat roof so she could go up there at night and a room so she could train a bit.

* * *

She finally found a run down place that looked in working order with a for rent sign. It was sort of tall with a red flat roof and looked like it would do. She went inside and talked with the land lord.

"Excuse me, I'm interested in renting," the girl said politely trying to get on the persons good side. She hated being nice to humans but she found that it's better to start off nice with people you'd have to encounter frequently.

The old land lord looked up with a smile and said, "Really? That's great; let me show you what we have!"

"Do you have something on the top level that can easily access the roof?"

"You're in luck! That's the one I've been trying to rent for the last few years," he said clearly happy.

"Why haven't you been able to rent it?" she asked cautiously. She didn't care much about the interior but more about it collapsing from the roof when she trained.

"Oh the person who lives next door is a ninja who likes to train at all hours and I just don't have the heart to kick him out. He has no family and would have no where else to go," he said sadly.

"Oh that's fine then, as long as he can handle me training all hours also," she smiled.

"Come let me show it to you," they went up and looked around. Everything was in working order and it was easy enough to get on the roof.

"I'll take it," the girl said.

"That's wonderful! The rent is normally a thousand a month but since I've been trying to get this place rented I'll make it five hundred."

"Lovely, can I just pay you for the next year in advance then?"

"You have six thousand dollars on you right now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty nomadic so I carry everything I have with me but I have a deal with the hokage and I need to stay here for a year," She said all this while pulling out some of the money she had just won. "Here you go. I think I'm going to go put my stuff up there and then go get some supplies. Can I have my key please?"

"Why thank you for this in advanced and here's your key. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I hope you like Konoha." The girl quickly went inside her new apartment and it felt odd to have a place she could call home. It already had a refrigerator built in but that's the only thing it came with. She had to go buy everything else that she would need. She wondered what she was going to do with it when her year was up but for now it felt to confined so she threw open all her windows and jumped out landing squarely on her feet.

* * *

She went out into the town and the sun was starting to set. She had bought a proper mask, toiletries and some towels for her apartment and was going to go back when she passed a flower shop. She didn't really care about the shop itself but a couple of potted plants caught her eye and she couldn't resist. If she was going to be stuck in an apartment she could at least make it feel a little more outdoorsy and put some plants in it.

There was a blonde girl behind the counter with green eyes but no pupil. "What can I do for you?" the girl asked.

"I'm looking for some potted plants to go in my apartment, what kind do you have?" She was curious how the girl could see with no pupil but not enough so to actually talk to the human.

"Not many but here let me show you," the blonde girl said coming from behind the counter. She led the girl to a small row with mostly herbs but there were some potted flowers and some climbing ivy.

It was hard to choose but in the end the girl bought some climbing Ivy she hoped would grow on her walls and a couple different herbs she knew how to make into medicine and tranquilizers. Just as she was about to pay though she saw a potted Lotus and got that too.

"So I've never seen you before, what brings you too my family's flower shop?"

"I was walking by and just thought it would be a good idea to by some plants for my new apartment," the girl answered in a clipped tone hoping this would end their conversation.

"So I see you're a ninja," the blonde said.

"Yeah and…?" the girl didn't understand what this flower girl's problem was and why she kept insisting on talking to her.

"Just wondering what level since I've never meet you. I'm a genin."

"I recently became a jounin," she said and it was obvious that it didn't have any meaning to her.

"Oh congratulations, I'm Ino by the way. What's your name…" By the time Ino finished her sentence the other girl was already walking away.

The girl looked over her shoulder as she was going through the door and said, "I don't have one."

Ino didn't realize until the girl was out of sight that she was the one who beat Lee the day before.

* * *

When she finally got to the apartment the land lord was down stairs and said, "Sorry about this but I told your neighbor that someone was finally going to move in and that they were also a ninja so I'm afraid he's kind of waiting to meet you."

"That's okay. That persons a little weird though, waiting for a complete stranger. Oh well. Good night sir." It was killing her to act polite but she figured she had to leave there for a year and she should be on the land lord's good side.

"And to you," With that the girl climbed the stairs, no one was in the hall so she thought they probably gave up but just when she was opening the door someone peeked their head out of the door across the hall.

"Hi, so you're my new neighbor?" the person said. The hall was dark so it was hard to see each other.

"Yes," was all she said before she went in her new apartment and closed the door. She put down her new supplies and was going to organize everything when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey new neighbor if you need any help just ask. Or if you want to train together sometime, you know that would be cool too."

The girl opened the door to tell him too go away when they were both shocked into silence. She snapped out of it first and said, "Hello Kyuubi…and Naruto. Now leave my door alone and go away I have a busy night ahead." She then slammed the door in his face.

When Naruto finally snapped out of it she could hear him yelling to her door. "You! What are you doing here?"

"I live here as of today, if you have a problem with that go to our landlord and complain, other wise leave me alone you baka!" she shouted out to her door deciding it baka was an appropriate nickname for the boy.

She could hear Naruto run downstairs to find the landlord and hear him yelling at him, "Are you crazy renting to her? She's the one who called for that fight yesterday at the arena! She's the reason I came home injured yesterday!"

"Really? She seems sweet enough though. Plus you volunteered for that fight and now you can go humble yourself from the experience. She also paid me a year in advance when you still owe me this month. Now go be a gentleman and be nice to her and if you annoy her too much I bet she could kick your butt in order." The old man chuckled after that and closed his door. She heard Naruto go to his apartment and slammed his door shut.

When she was sure no one was around she took the potted lotus and went to the hospital. She did her vanishing run to get past all the people so no one would see her and went to Lee's room. She looked through the window to make sure no one else was in there and that Lee was asleep before she went in.

She walked in slowly constantly looking around to make sure no one would come and then put the Lotus on his bedside table and then whispered, "Sorry you had too fall because of human me 'Green Beast.' It was a necessary evil," and left. She made a quick stop at the hokage's office and went back to her new apartment.

When she got back to her apartment she set up the plants to where she wanted them, organized the bathroom and set some things up for the next day. When she started to get tired she grabbed her bundled sleeping bag that would work as cushioning on the hard roof and jumped up top the building. When she looked up she sighed because only a few stars were visible through the light pollution and she fell asleep.

* * *

Reviews please!


	5. Meeting the Team

Not much to say other than enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Meeting the Team

In the morning Lee was woken up by a fragrant smell and when he looked at his bedside there was a beautiful Lotus. Gai sensei was there also and said, "Good morning Lee how are you feeling today?"

"Better, a lot better. I think I can actually move. Why is that?"

"Lady Tsunadae is one of the best healers in the world after all, she came by and did a lot of medical nin jutsu on you yesterday when you were still unconscious and said you should be able to start light training in a few days."

"That's good. I must go and train with in two days or I'll have to take all my medicine at once," Lee said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit of youth in spring," Gai flashed him a sparkling smile.

"Sensei did you bring me this lotus?" Lee asked.

"No but someone must have, maybe a secret admirer?"

"Maybe it was Sakura chan?" Lee was thinking hopeful thoughts when Sakura walked in.

"Good morning Lee," Sakura had a daffodil in her hand like always and put it in a vase next to the lotus. "Who brought you this pretty lotus?" she asked as she went to sniff it, her pink hair falling into her face.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about who it could be. Do you have any ideas?" Lee asked. Slightly disappointed it wasn't Sakura who brought it.

"We could ask Ino if she knows. They might have bought from her family's shop," Sakura suggested. "Sorry I can't stay any longer Lee but I've got to meet up with team seven at eight thirty so I'll see you later." Sakura gave him a smile and then left.

* * *

When the girl woke up the sun was barely above the horizon. She had a long time until she had to report to the hokage's office so she decided to train. After she put her sleeping bag into her apartment she went back on the roof and started to stretch. Then she started to do complex kicking and hitting movements that flowed so easily with each other and were so fast she was almost a blur.

Naruto woke up to the sound of banging on the roof. It sounded like someone was up there and since it was barely dawn and he couldn't go back to sleep he decided to go yell at who ever it was up there. When he got there it was the last person he wanted to see. It was that girl and it looked like she was blurring together. He couldn't follow her movement and finally yelled, "What are you doing so early in the morning and making so much noise! I need to sleep!"

The girl stopped and the rising sun made it appear like she was glowing, "Well I'm not stopping you from going back to sleep, baka. Put ear plugs in or something because I unlike you am training." With that she started her movements up again. Naruto grumbled and went back to his apartment. The training up above lasted for another hour. Just when he thought he would get silence he started to her hitting noises from next door.

After Naruto left the girl continued her movement training. After about an hour just to annoy Naruto who was getting on her nerves she rigged the fan on the ceiling with a stick she found and so every time it went around it would hit the pillow stand she set up and gave the illusion she was training when really she just went to take a shower and got dressed. She was going to stop it before she left but she could hear his complaining through the wall so she left it on while she snuck out to go grocery shopping.

When she got back from shopping she saw Naruto in the hall. She smiled to her self when he realized she wasn't in the apartment training like it sounded. She finally went in to her apartment and turned the fan off so she could eat in peace. Just when she thought it would be quite Naruto started training so she put ear plugs in and continued in peace. He finally left at fifteen past eight.

When it was half past eight she cleaned everything up and walked to the hokage's. She decided to just appear in there rather knock so she ran so fast that even though she opened and closed the door no one noticed because it took less than a second.

When she got in there, there was another person other than the hokage. "I'm here," the girl said as she appeared right when the bell chimed nine. Tsunadae and the other person looked at her in surprise at her sudden appearance but the surprise quickly went away.

"Yes well you're on time, good. This is Hatake Kakashi; he is a jounin ninja as well. Kakashi this is the one you are too look after as well as team seven when on missions." The man named Kakashi was tall and muscular. His hair was silver but not the kind from old age but the kind a strong storm cloud gets that will sometimes spew lightening. She noticed that he too covered most of his face even more so then she did because he also had one eye covered which was odd because he was reading a book titled _'Make Out Paradise.'_

"If I must but will she be going on S rank missions as well or just the ones with team seven?" Kakashi sighed looking up from his book and at the girl.

"Why must I be teamed with someone? I can go on missions alone," the girl said.

"You can't until I trust you so if you want to be able to go alone Kakashi must approve of you first. Kakashi she will be going on all missions including S ranked. Today however I want you to introduce her to team seven and show her around the town. Tomorrow your work begins."

"Yes hokage Sama. Let's go…what should I call you?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever you want, I don't care. The hokage can pick one since she's in charge I guess," the girl looked to the hokage.

"While you work for Konoha I guess to make life easier we'll call you Lotus. Is that alright with you?"

"I told you before I don't care even if that is a lame name. Why that name though?"

"You withstood Lee's Lotus which is a very powerful move. I guess its fitting."

"I'm changing it to Lottie. Lotus can be my 'real' name but call me Lottie. Lotus just sounds wrong as a name," she said. She didn't want to have a name at all but if she had to it wasn't going to be lame and even though Lottie was still a lame name it was better than Lotus.

Tsunadae smiled and said, "Fine, Lottie it is."

Kakashi then said, "Can we go now? I said I would meet the team at eight thirty and it's almost nine thirty. I guess I'll still be early but still…"

"You may go but be back here tomorrow at nine in the morning. On time Kakashi!" they both left after that.

They both walked out of the office and down the stairs, neither of them saying a word. Lottie was following Kakashi because she didn't know where they were going. They were almost at their destination when Kakashi stopped her and said, "There's a bridge right over this ridge and I like to suddenly appear on top of arch in a casual pose to annoy them. Do you think you can do that?"

"What do you take me for? A slow idiot? Just tell me when," Lottie said miffed.

"Now!" Kakashi said suddenly. A second later they were both on the arch at the bridge. Kakashi was leaning on the ornament reading a book and Lottie was sitting, her feet dangling and her face looking at the clouds.

Suddenly she heard a boy and a girl yelling "Why are you late? Who is she? Why is she here?"

"I got lost on the path of life and along the way I found her," Kakashi said in a bored voice.

"Liar!" this caught Lottie's attention when she looked down and there was Naruto.

Lottie and Kakashi jumped down at the same time. Then Kakashi started introductions, "This is Sakura, Sai and…"He stopped when he saw Naruto glaring at Lottie and Lottie had an evil satisfied smile on her face. "I take it you've met."

"Are you stalking me?" Naruto yelled.

"No, like I'd want to stalk you, it was all coincidental. How did you like my training this morning, baka? Did you ever get back to sleep?" Lottie said smoothly. Naruto tried to jump her but before he could touch her she kicked him back ten meters.

"Training this morning?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Hmm, oh it would appear that we're neighbors and my movement training at dawn woke him up," she smiled sweetly again.

Naruto was back up again but before he could try to rush Lottie again Kakashi caught him by the scruff and said, "Calm down Naruto, she's apart of this team due to the hokage's orders. Now play nice."

"Hi I'm Sakura," Sakura said and held out a hand. Lottie just looked at her until she put her hand down.

"I'm Sai," said Sai quietly and gave a slight nod which was returned because nods didn't involve making a connection and he understood that.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," Kakashi said to Lottie. Lottie shot him a glare which in return Kakashi just stared at her.

"Fine, I don't have a name but one was assigned to me by the hokage. It was Lotus and I shot that down because that sounded wrong so instead it's now Lottie," Lottie said.

"Tell them something about you," Kakashi said. "Like your dreams, interests and such."

"Why?" Lottie didn't understand why she had to tell almost absolute strangers anything about herself.

"Just do it, you want me too send a good report so you can go out by yourself don't you?" Kakashi said.

She was being black mailed and she knew it so she said, "I have many interests but I don't like many things. I don't have any dreams for the future and I have some goals…Happy now Kakashi? I told them something about myself."

Kakashi smiled at the faces of Naruto and Sakura because it was almost exactly what he said to them when they all first met so he couldn't criticize her for what she said. "Well put Lottie."

"What? How was that well put? She didn't tell us anything!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually I did, it just wasn't in depth, baka." She turned to Sai and asked, "Is he always this loud because every time I hear him it's through a yell whether it's aimed at me or not."

"Yeah pretty much, you get used to it though. I'm a replacement in this group so I know slightly how you feel," Sai said.

"I doubt you know how I feel and you don't live separated by a thin wall to him also."

"Good point. May I suggest moving?" Sai said.

"Hey Sai that's a great idea," Naruto chimed in.

"I don't remember you being a part of this conversation, baka. It's a good suggestion but I already paid in advance for the rent."

"That's too bad," Sai said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Lottie said.

"Kakashi sensei, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Showing Lottie the city," Kakashi said. "I thought we could make it into a game."

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked excited.

"Tag," Kakashi said. Sakura, Naruto and Sai's face fell in disappointment.

"What's tag?" Lottie asked. Since she never interacted with humans she didn't know any games, even the basic ones like tag. Everyone except Kakashi looked at her like she was from another planet. "What?"

"You don't know what tag is? Really?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know, baka," Lottie was getting pissed and was thinking Naruto was living up to his new nick name.

"How do you not know the easiest game in the world? Did everyone hate you in your village growing up or something?" Naruto asked.

"Something like that," she said with a clipped smile.

"Oh," that shut Naruto up pretty quickly remembering his own childhood.

Sakura looked at her in pity and started to assume a tragic childhood and Sai wasn't too sure what to think. Kakashi already heard the story from Tsunadae about her past and so he wasn't surprised.

"So are you all going to look at me or are you going to explain it to me so we can start playing?" Lottie asked giving them a weird look.

"There are two ways to play, either one person is it and tries to tap someone who then in turn becomes it or everyone but one person is it and everyone tries to get that one person," Kakashi explained.

"I see, so one is an infectious disease and the other is a pack hunting prey, I see," Lottie said pondering. Again everyone but Kakashi and Sai looked at her like she was from another planet.

"Exactly," Kakashi said, "Either way you're it so which way do you want to play? We will be using nin and gen jutsu just letting you know."

"I will get someone too quickly if we play the disease way so let's play the hunting way."

"Okay. Go now and we'll try to get you after we make a plan," Kakashi said with a smile.

"See you all later," Lottie said and disappeared. She was happy now she could do what ever she wanted for the rest of the day as long as she avoided the team for the time being. Her plan was going perfectly. She decided to head toward the mountain with the heads on it so she could watch clouds in peace while everything unfolded and avoid the city even though that's what she was suppose to be looking around. First however she had to make a few stops.

* * *

Yeah, I know the name sucks already and it makes no sense and blah, blah, blah but I honestly couldn't come up with a better one. I was going to originally use Lotus translated in Japanese but I forgot what it was and didn't feel like looking it up... Reviews please!


	6. Tricks

Warning, filler chapter and when I wrote it I thought it was halarious but I was half asleep so please tell me what you think! The end of it however is important ad leads to the next few chapters...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Trick

When Lottie was out of sight the rest of team seven gathered around. "Does she really have to be on our team?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah she's a bit strange," Sakura agreed.

"I like her. She's different," Sai said thinking Lottie was similar to the way he used to be.

"Yeah but Lee's in the hospital because of her!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry guys I bet you'll all be good friends in no time but for now be nice. All I'll say about her is that she doesn't believe in humans, so if she's a bit stiff that's why."

"What does that even mean? Doesn't believe in humans? She's human! Barely," Naruto laughed at his own joke not knowing how close to the truth he was when Sakura hit him upside the head.

"Do you guys want to win or not? This is also training so pay attention," Kakashi said.

"We must win!" Naruto said, determination set in his eyes. "What's the plan?"

"First off what do we know about her?" Kakashi said.

"She's strong and fast. She also can absorb chakra and jutsus don't work on her," Naruto said and this caught Kakashi's attention.

"What do you mean about the chakra and jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"When we were fighting a few days ago she told me. Then she destroyed all my clones in a blink of an eye and took my rasengan full force without it affecting her and said that she took the chakra and used it instead of food."

"Interesting this means we can't use much to catch her other than to physically trap her. All right what else do we know?" Kakashi said.

"She can talk to animals. Well at least Akamaru and when fighting Lee she called a bird through a whistle," Sakura added.

"She looks at clouds a lot," Sai said and everyone looked at him. "Well when she arrived with Kakashi she was looking at the clouds and then she would glance up a lot unconsciously. During the fight between everyone she was also looking up a lot so it might be she likes watching the clouds or at least looking up. "

"That is actually really useful as to where to find her, good work Sai," Kakashi said.

"You think she would really just give this up and go cloud watching?" Sakura said.

"She doesn't want to be in a team so it's possible," Kakashi said.

"So what's the plan Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you make a bunch of clones and send them to places that cloud watchers generally go. So check parks, the outskirts of town and the Hokage Mountain. The real you and the rest of us are going to check her apartment for more clues about her."

"We're going to break into her home?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a big deal she just moved in," Sai said.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said and then divided into a thousand.

* * *

Lottie was already on top of the mountain which had a magnificent view, she already stopped off at her house long enough to drop some things off and set some stuff up. She knew the birds would come to her soon enough and she would have to change places when they came but for now it was all a matter of watching the day go by.

* * *

When they reached Naruto and Lottie's apartment building they rushed up to her apartment. Naruto insisted on going first since he lived next door. They let him not expecting out of the ordinary to happen. The door was locked so they jimmied the lock until it opened. When the door finally opened though a small cloud of what looked like dust sprayed Naruto's face making him sneeze. They all clambered inside to look for clues and in the middle of the room on the floor there was a note addressed to everyone.

They all squeezed together so they could read it at once. _'Hello. If you're reading this then I'm right to assume you came to my house. I am being notified of this as you read. Naruto should be fainting right about now…'_ Just as the note said Naruto fell unconscious as he was reading the note, _'I assumed that baka would want to come in first and you were using his clones to find me. They're useless now because he won't wake up for another six hours and I'll destroy the ones who find me. I suggest putting him in his apartment. I don't want to find a drugged idiot in my place when I get back. Leave my stuff alone it won't tell you what you probably already figured out but if you absolutely can't help it put it back the way you found it. I left I plate of lemon bars in the refrigerator for you if you want any. I suggest you get out of my apartment as soon as possible. Have fun with the rest of the game!'_

"She figured that all out already? Wow she's good," Sakura said.

"Not really. It's natural to assume the enemy will go to your hideout," Sai countered.

"I'm going to put him in his apartment while you two search," Kakashi said.

"Alright I'll take the bedroom and Sai you take the bathroom," Sakura said as Kakashi picked Naruto up and left the apartment.

Kakashi checked Naruto for a key and then went in his house. When he put Naruto down on his bed he saw a note on the bedside table labeled 'Kakashi'.

Kakashi picked up recognizing Lottie's handwriting, _'Kakashi, now that you're reading this the other two are now unconscious as well. You can lay them out on the blankets I left out in the bedroom. I figured you would be the one to put Naruto in his bed so here is your note. When you're done here and done checking on the other two come meet me on top of the Hokage Mountain and you'll show me the town like the hokage told you to and not in some game. I am being notified that you've read this as you're reading this so don't pretend you didn't. See you soon!'_ Kakashi's eyes widened as he read this and quickly returned to Lottie's apartment to find that tranquilizer darts in both Sakura and Sai who were now both out cold. They each had a note in their hand addressed to them but other wise said the same thing, _'So you didn't listen to the note that said get out of my house as soon as possible. Tsk tsk tsk, well you'll wake up in a few hours. Help yourself to the lemon bars they'll make you feel better. Nighty night.'_

Kakashi put them both on the blankets Lottie left out and was about to go to the mountain when he saw the plants in the main room. They were plants that when combined could put some one in a death like sleep for more than six hours but for days. He had to report this to the hokage so he rushed to her office. When he got there Tsunadae looked up and with out saying anything handed him a once sealed letter with a scowl. It said, _'Tsunadae you jerk I told you this was for Kakashi only! Anyway Kakashi you came here instead of to the mountain, I'm disappointed and I'm being notified as you read that you're reading this letter. Wait there for two more minutes while I come down and then you can show me the town. Use that time to explain to the hokage what happened to the rest of the team like you were going to do any way. I am not ever going to be prey, yours or anyone else's! See you in two.'_

When Kakashi looked up Tsunadae said, "Explain." Kakashi told her about the game and how team seven was all now asleep and would remain so with the possibility of never waking up. Two minutes later Lottie appeared laughing. Both Kakashi and Tsunadae looked impressed at the Gaul she had showing her face and mortified at what she had done.

"Explain yourself," Tsunadae said.

"Look at the note again," Lottie said and when Kakashi looked down the heat from his hands activated a hidden message via special ink.

Kakashi read the first line which instructed him to read aloud and said, "In Lottie's defense if I had shown her the town like instructed or hadn't made her prey to the game or hadn't broken several laws by trespassing in to her home, none of this would have ever happened and we would all probably be eating delicious hand made lemon bars in her apartment right now." When Kakashi finished Lottie broke out laughing even harder.

Between laughs she was able to say, "Is that enough explanation for you?" Then just before Tsunadae replied there was knock on the door as Sakura, Sai and Naruto entered looking sheepish. Sakura walked over to Tsunadae and handed her a note labeled to her. _'I lied to Kakashi they were only out for ten minutes total and the plants in my house made the tranquilizer but I diluted it so much it probably wouldn't work on an adult body. I told each one to go to the lemon bars and they did finding a note that said to come here and give you this note. See I didn't really hurt them so ease that frown you're wearing up a bit.'_

Lottie continued to laugh hard as they all looked her in awe. When she finished laughing she said, "Humans are so easy to predict. The best part is Hokage look under your desk."

Tsunadae looked under her desk and opened a letter labeled _'Tsunadae…12:01 am'_ when she read it her jaw dropped causing Naruto to yell out, "What does it say?"

Tsunadae looked up and said, "It says, 'The best part I is planed this all yesterday after you walked into the hall at the hospital. I've told you already I read all the files in this room and I knew you would put me with Naruto to get him to forcibly accept me. Hey guys want to go get something to eat? The tranquilizer I used should be making you feel hungry about now.'"

Lottie once again broke out laughing when she heard team seven's stomachs rumble. "If I pay for their lunch am I still in trouble? I don't think I did anything wrong but by the look on your face I have a feeling you think I'm wrong."

"You'll only be in trouble if they think you should be in trouble but what you did is wrong. Here in Konoha we put the lives of our comrades before all else and since you are ninja of this village you must abide by that," Tsunadae said.

"Whatever you say but I am not a part of this village so therefore I do not have the same beliefs…well at least with _them_," Lottie's eyes darted to all the humans in the room and Tsunadae understood what she meant.

"It doesn't matter. The fact remains that while you are a ninja you are a part of this village whether you like it or not and helping your _fellow_ humans is a part of that," Tsunadae said angrily but she was softening up to the girl. Lottie sighed inwardly and outwardly.

"You keep adding conditions to our deal. You better come through with that fight because I really want to die already," Lottie grumbled the last half the sentence. They all heard her grumble but only Naruto heard her clearly.

"What did you say?" Tsunadae asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all…so am I in trouble or something?" Lottie asked wanting to get out of there already.

Tsunadae shook her head and asked everyone else, "If she treats you to lunch will that be enough of a punishment?"

Everyone looked at Naruto and he said deviously, "Can we get ramen?"

Lottie looked at her watch and said, "It should be ready in about five minutes. I ordered after I set out for the game." Again everyone looked at her amazed and then a knowing smile crossed their faces because they knew how much Naruto could eat, especially when it came to ramen. Then everyone gave their assent to her buying their lunch punishment enough.

Naruto then said, "I think she should meet Shikamaru."

"Come on your food's almost ready," Lottie said walking away.

When they all left her office Tsunadae said to herself, "This is going to be a troublesome year." Just then a bird flew in with a note saying, _'Believe it.' *_

* * *

When team seven arrived at the ramen bar the food was being set out. The guy who works behind the counter smiled as the all walked in and took a sit.

"You're right on time just like this girl said you'd be. Naruto she told me you were going to be here so I made your favorite," the guy smiled at Naruto as Naruto's eyes filled with love for the ramen with miso pork and egg.

Everyone but Lottie ate their fill.

Sakura noticed that Lottie wasn't eating anything and said, "Lottie, why aren't you eating anything?"

"Yeah, this place is the best," Naruto added. Kakashi and Sai looked at her but they didn't expect an answer like the other two did but to their surprise she did.

"I don't eat anything that I don't make or that I think has something processed in it. I also don't any meat that was captured and killed other than by natural means for example if it was killed with a weapon or caught with a trap then it's no good." Lottie smiled at Naruto's face which had an odd expression on it.

"You're weird," Naruto said and then continued eating his ramen.

"Yeah and you're a baka. What of it?" Lottie said as her stomach gave a slight rumble.

The girl behind the counter heard all this and said to Lottie, "Oh, don't worry…how about I make you secret house special that's one hundred percent natural and made here. I just won't add meat, how about that?"

Lottie still looked uneasy at trying the ramen but they all were insistent that she at least _try _it. She admitted to herself that it did look good and the only real food she had in the last month was from that morning's breakfast. Truly it couldn't hurt to have one bowl of something she didn't make herself?

"All right… I'll try one bowl," Lottie said grumpily. She noticed she'd been giving in a lot more than usual and she didn't like it one bit. When the bowl was placed in front of her by the man who was concentrating on the boiling pot behind him she cautiously grabbed for some chop sticks. She didn't have much experience using them so they were awkward in her hand.

She was about to take a bite when she realized every one was looking at her wanting to see under her mask. "What are you guys looking at? Stop it!" Lottie said angrily. When they all looked away she quickly pulled her mask down and took a bite. It was so delicious she took another bite and another until the ramen was gone. While she was sipping down the soup she noticed everyone was watching her again, making her accidently swallow down the wrong pipe and she started to choke on her soup. She quickly put down her bowl, grabbed a napkin and coughed until she was normal again glaring at everyone else the whole time who just sat there stunned that she could be taken down by such a simple thing.

When she finished coughing she turned around so her back was to her team mates. She then wiped her mouth off so her mask wouldn't get dirty and was about to pull her mask up when someone touched her shoulder. "Please don't put your mask on," Sakura said with only the best intentions in mind. "You're really pretty and I think it would help you adjust if you left it off."

"No…it stays on…it stays on" Her voice was steely and cold but her eyes were tearing up at the memory of her beloved wolves. With her back still to everyone she pulled up her mask even higher than normal and forehead protector a little further down.

When she turned back around there were no tears in her eyes and laid down five hundred dollars on the counter which was more than enough to cover their lunch and still leave a sizable tip. "All right lets go-" she was cut off when she fell to her knees and started to seize up.

* * *

*Couldn't resist adding it...

I really like this because it shows she's far from invincible from physical things...unfortunatey the bad sides of this are shown soon :(

reviews please!


	7. Taking Care of Lottie

Short transition chapter...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Taking Care of Lottie

Everybody was shocked so Sakura took control of the situation and gave instructions to the guys, "Naruto go get something hard she can bite down on, Kakashi hold down her shoulders and Sai hold down her legs." She said all this while pulling off Lottie's mask so the girl could breathe more easily.

Everyone did as they were told when Lottie's eyes had rolled back in her head as Sakura started to use medical nin jutsu on her but quickly stopped when her chakra was being sucked away from her and into Lottie. At that point however Lottie had stopped seizing and was just unconscious.

"She should be fine," Sakura said. "I would take her to the hospital but…"

"No…hos…pi…tal…" Lottie breathed out only half conscious if that. "I…fine…morn…ing…ap…art…ment." After that Lottie passed out again when Naruto finally came back with a balled up rag.

He noticed that Lottie had stopped seizing and asked, "What happened?"

"She's unconscious for now but I still don't know what caused it," Sai said looking to Sakura for answers.

"I can't say what happened for sure but I think it was her eating the ramen. They may have messed it up and she got the normal kind instead of the all natural kind. It was probably such a shock to her system and maybe coupled with something else and her body couldn't handle it or at least that's my theory," Sakura concluded.

"Well that doesn't matter now," Kakashi said while picking Lottie up. When he picked her up however she whimpered slightly in her sleep and snuggled into herself, as if in her sleep she were expecting a blow. "Come on lets take her to her apartment."

With that they ran to Naruto and Lottie's apartment building. The lock was still undone from earlier so they just walked right in and straight to the bedroom when they noticed she didn't have any type of bed at all. The best they could find was a beat up sleeping bag and some of the blankets from earlier. They set everything up, laid her out on the make shift bed and gathered around her. She looked troubled in her sleep but a lot softer than when she was awake.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked in a soft voice.

"Well in a book I've read it says in order to make friends quickly with a person you must stay with them when they are hurt and help care for them. I heard our orders are to make friends with her and find out as much as we can about her to report our findings to hokage sama," Sai whispered.

"I don't care what Granny Tsunadae says I don't think I can make friends with her!" Naruto said loudly. Everyone shushed him into silence as Lottie started to cry in her sleep and curl up into a ball, shivering.

"Shut up baka! People in their sleep pick up the way people act around them! Besides she literally just gave you all you can eat ramen!" Sakura yelled at Naruto which caused Lottie to start whimpering in sleep which sounded a lot like a dog whine.

"Sakura, follow your own advice and calm down," Kakashi said softly.

"We must be calm and make friends. Naruto you need to forgive her," Sai said trying to back up Kakashi.

Naruto looked down at Lottie and thought of all the things she had done up too that point and just couldn't do it. "I can't! She's just too… too…" Naruto started to shout when Lottie broke out screaming in her sleep.

"What are you doing? Stop! Please stop! No…no…no..." Lottie was screaming and crying out in her sleep now. She was grabbing at her hair while she rolled back and forth. Everyone, even Naruto was looking at her in concern.

"Naruto go tell the hokage about this immediately," Kakashi ordered. Naruto opened the window and leapt out too go tell Tsunadae. Almost immediately Lottie started to calm down. Sakura grabbed Lottie's hand in comfort and started to pet her hair to help calm her down even more. It worked because she stopped thrashing about and stopped pulling at her hair, even her whimpering became softer until it stopped.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai gave an audible sigh. "Well this was unexpected," Kakashi said to them.

"Yeah… I wonder what she's dreaming though," Sakura said with a furrowing brow her hand being squeezed tightly by Lottie. Even though she didn't particularly like Lottie she did feel bad for her and wanted to at least try to help her. Maybe they could be friends in time.

"We have no way of knowing but it's personal and we must leave it be," Sai said.

"Agreed," Kakashi and Sakura said.

"Alright we're going to take watches over her while she sleeps because as Sai said it is a way to make fast friends and we need her to trust us to get along on our missions and fulfill the mission sent to us by the hokage. Sakura you take the first shift for this is the most likely time she might need medical attention. Sai then you and then I'll take the shift after that. Naruto will have the last shift because not only does he live next door but she'll probably be awake already at which point he won't have to be here that long. Agreed?"

"Yes," Sai and Sakura said. With that Sai and Kakashi left so Sakura's shift could begin and to tell the hokage and Naruto what was going on.

* * *

Sakura held tight onto Lottie's hand through out her whole shift. She noticed about halfway through her shift that Lottie had completely relaxed except for the grip on Sakura's hand a small smile on her face that seemed to brighten the room and made Sakura glad.

* * *

When Sai came for his shift Sakura let go of Lottie's hand. Lottie's brow tensed up at the sudden loss when Sai quickly reclaimed the hand that Sakura had let go of and Lottie relaxed again in her sleep. Sakura and Sai gave each other a questioning look and then Sakura was on her way.

Sai held Lottie's hand while painting with the other. Sometimes he had to let go and would see how long he could let go but at the first sign of distress he would grab her hand again until she smiled again. He was pleased that his people skills had come a long way. After awhile he noticed the time and packed up his things for when Kakashi would come to relieve him of his shift and grabbed Lottie's hand in the mean time.

* * *

When Kakashi came to relieve Sai he noticed that Sai was holding Lottie's hand. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Holding her hand," Sai said with a small smile.

"I see that but _why_ are you holding her hand?"

"You'll see," Sai said while quickly getting up and leaving. Almost immediately after Sai left Lottie started to tense up and after about five minutes silent tears fell down her face.

Kakashi sighed understanding what Sai meant now and quickly sat next to her and grabbed her hand. He couldn't believe he had to do this, especially with the one who hated her own kind. He felt sympathy for her and hoped one day he would be able to learn her past that haunted her so.

* * *

When Naruto reluctantly came for his shift he had just woken up from his nights sleep and was barely awake now. He was shocked awake a bit when he saw Kakashi holding Lottie's hand with one of his own and holding up _'Make Out Paradise' _with his other hand just lazily reading it.

"It's my turn I guess," Naruto said grumpily.

"Make sure nothing happens to her no matter how you may feel about her," Kakashi reminded him in no particular voice and with that he left.

Five minutes later he saw tears strolling down Lottie's cheeks but ignored them. It was his job to keep watch if she seized up again not to comfort her. Ten minutes passed and her tears stopped but a look of utter despair was plastered on her face.

Suddenly multi colored chakra surrounded her body like a second skin. It was like that for awhile but then the chakra started to evaporate into the air and with every second that went by Lottie got paler and paler as if the life were draining out of her. Naruto was growing concerned as Lottie grew stiller and stiller and then when she stopped breathing regularly Naruto reacted with out thinking and grabbed her shoulder.

There was a flash of red and he lay next to her unconscious, his hand brushing against hers with little red chakra strings connecting their fingers.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Not really I'm posting soon so don't worry...Reviews please!


	8. Into Lottie's Memories

Warning, it is rated for this chapter due to more than just subtle implications of rape! This however was one of my favorite chapters...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Into Lottie's memories

-Lottie's dream…Lottie's POV

What is it about this place that's making me remember things best forgotten? From all the places I've been around the world this is the only place that has ever made me feel this way. I feel myself breaking down at the memory of my wolves; the scars time has given me opening up to reveal fresh wounds… I guess I know why this place makes me feel like this. It's the only place since _those moments_ that I've I had prolonged exposure to other beings… even animals. Since then I had no constant companions that I've talked to more than twice.

I hate this! I quickly dry my tears off, pull up my mask and turn around. I think I turned around to quickly…my head is spinning and my stomach is churning…oh something isn't right… "All right lets go-" I'm cut off when I fall to my knees.

The ground is so rough and hurts but I barely notice as I start to lose control of my body. I feel my eyes roll back in my head and something holding me down and voices shouting but I just can't comprehend what they're saying.

Suddenly everything is black. I can't feel my own body; none of my senses are working. I'm trapped. I need to find a way out when I start to hear things in snatches again. I hear the word hospital…does that mean me? No I can't go there! Not again! I muster all my strength to tell them so, "No…hos…pi…tal… I…fine…morn…ing…ap…art…ment."

* * *

Everything's black for a moment again but then suddenly I'm a baby. I don't recognize the woman who's holding me but she's beautiful with lavender eyes and flaming hair like my own but she also looks sad with tears trailing down her face. She looks up to a man with a lean muscular build, sandy colored hair and eyes as dark a green as my own and begs to him, "Why must you take her? She's our child! Please Zyflore don't take her! Use another to hold the demon! Please!"

"You know why this must be done! It is the only way to protect the village! It has already begun!" he shouts. His tone scares me and so I try to snuggle in closer to the woman but the man grabs me not gently but not harshly either. I'm so scared but I don't know why.

The man is running from the room with me in his arms as the woman starts to cry out for me. I still don't know what's going on and I'm scared. Finally we make it to a small building in the center of the village and a giant red flash erupts from the middle of what appears to be a summoning circle. Suddenly a giant beast appears. It bucks and rams the walls of the circle trying to get out but it appears secure but then it roars chakra everywhere and breaks free.

Everyone's scrambling to contain it while the man holding me runs out into the snowy village. He trips and drops me in the snow. He's so scared that when he gets up he forgets he was carrying me so I'm left in the snow, unable to get up. It's so cold I start to curl up and cry as the smell of burning buildings and people greet my nose. It's unbearable… I can't do anything! I want to leave and then suddenly I'm lurched to another time and place.

* * *

I recognize where I am this time. I stand up in the pile of rubble from the chakra explosion. I run up to my fellow pack members to double check that they're no longer amongst the living…Maybe I was wrong…maybe the humans didn't kill them.

I get close to the pack's alpha, the one who brought me into the pack and acted as my protector. I sniff him carefully only to get a nose full of death. As I start to whine my sorrows I feel myself being lurched through time and space again.

* * *

I don't recognize where I am but I have the feeling I should. I'm tied down and no matter how hard I try I can't break free, not even with my utmost strength and what little chakra I have left. I don't know what's going on and then a dark man appears from the shadows and I recognize him…I know what's going to happen next and I struggle harder to get free. I don't want to remember this I don't.

"What an impressive display of chakra young one but it appears to have left your little body weak and this metal is special made to suck out all the strength and chakra of the person touching it…I can't have a beautiful little thing like you get away now can we?," he chuckled and echoed through the room as I strained harder against my chains, he was coming closer with every word. I heard other chuckles in the background both male and female as if they knew what was about to happen to me that even I didn't know about yet.

When he finally reaches me he puts a hand on my shoulder and then rips off my clothes. He brings out a knife touching it to my skin softly for a moment and slashes it down on me. I start to scream to the full extent my lungs could handle and then some. He laughs and starts to touch me in places that shouldn't be touched with out permission while continuing to make large cuts causing me to scream out to him, "What are you doing? Stop! Please stop! No…no…no..." I'm crying so hard and thrashing around to get free but nothing's working. I hear his pants unzip and he and everyone else in the room laughing at my attempt to escape. Just as he's about to invade me I'm lurched out of that memory and into a white nothingness.

* * *

I'm still scared and tense from reliving that suppressed memory but I'm so relieved that I'm out of there at the same time that I don't have to feel that again and again. I don't want to relive that time ever again I don't want to relive the real thing that permanently marred my views of humans. I don't want to be used like that ever again. That was when my beloved demon's words truly sunk in, when reality hit me.

In that white nothingness I feel something warm and soft. I don't know what it is but it's not letting go. I don't know what to do about it. After awhile though it starts to become reassuring and comforting, I'm actually starting to like this. Just as I was about to be totally relaxed however that warmth suddenly disappears.

I'm confused, where is that warmth and what was it anyway? I start to tense up when I feel the warmth again. This time it feels different. It's a little colder but not in a bad way because it's just as comforting and it's a little slicker and smoother for some reason. Every once in awhile it would let go and when it was gone to long I thought I would cry but it always came back.

Then the warmth left again and I was expecting it to come back again but after awhile I had my doubts. I could feel my eyes tear up again at the thought of being alone when I felt another type of warmth this time it was rough and firm but gentle and comforting all at the same time. I like this one the most by far because it reminds me of my true self that didn't get to come out often.

I held this warmth without a break although I could feel it move around a bit and finally settle in. After awhile however it too left and it wasn't replaced.

I couldn't bare the thought of not having that warmth anymore…of being alone. I started to cry and when I ran out of tears to express my sadness there was nothing else left that I could do. I had to let the pain of my loss out somehow or I felt like I would explode. In such a short time or maybe it was months or even years, I couldn't tell long I had been in the whiteness but I had something with me.

Something that acknowledged me with kindness that I hadn't felt before something that no matter how the demon and the wolves and the animals had tried couldn't give me, something that I didn't think existed…it was a good thing that only humans could do, some emotion I had never felt before. I couldn't explain it but someone saying I was alive and that for some reason chose to stay by me despite the way I had acted before. Maybe I was fooling myself but I really enjoyed that warmth and I don't think I could bear to be with out it. None of this makes sense to me but it was just something I felt in my heart.

I had to let the pain out from my loss and suddenly I felt something. I don't know what it was but it flowed over my skin giving me a tingling sensation. It kind of has the taste of my chakra but it's something else also. I could taste it almost, it's bitter very bitter but there's sweetness too and the sweetness negates the bitterness a lot.

I don't know what it is but it's just staying on me but slowly it starts to leave and as it's leaving I can feel my life leaving too. I understand what it is now that I couldn't quite place. It was me, my soul or life essence if you will.

I smile to myself because just as I learn what good it is to be human I get the wish I've been wanting for a long time. I can feel myself slowly dying, slowly leaving my human body behind and the pull of the demon realm calling me home. I don't fight it…I've been wanting this and the warmth is gone…there is no point on holding on.

Just as I'm about to leave completely I feel the warmth again but a different kind again. Then there is a huge flash of red and I feel my entire being shoved back inside my body and suddenly I can't remember what happened just instants ago. What's going on? I'm still in red light and suddenly I'm in a dripping hall facing Naruto and Kyuubi.

-End Lottie's POV

* * *

So well now you know why she really hates humans... Yes I know about some tense issues and I tried fixing them but it was too much work and you got the jist any way...Reviews please!


	9. A Realization Brings a Friend

Here's a sligtly longer chapter...sorry they were so short before but that'sthe way I decided to cut it up....loved writing tis chapter....anyway enjoy! Also word length wise this is my longest fanfic! My normal subscribers must be getting pissed because I'm neglecting them but oh well I haven't attached to a story like this in a long while and my muse is focused here....for the most part :)

* * *

Chapter 9- A Realization Brings a Friend

"Naruto! Why am I here? Why are you here? What's going on?!" Lottie shouted with the conviction she was about to get what she had been striving for only to have it taken away by him.

Naruto was just as mad because he just saved her life and she was offended and he was about to tell her off when she started to shout again, "Wait, the last time I got here it was due to physical contact! Why the fuck were you touching me! No one touches me with out my permission and gets away with it!" Lottie went up to him and slapped him with her full strength backed with chakra stored in her muscles to give it an extra oomph.

It was too much and he was knocked back through the hall unconscious. She was so mad that she didn't notice Kyuubi grinning in the corner. Kyuubi made a sound to get Lottie's attention. When Lottie turned she calmed down considerably.

"Hello Kyuubi. How's it going? I mean for what it's worth in a stupid container," Lottie asked shooting a nasty look at Naruto who was starting to stir.

"Terrible as usual…but you could make it better," Kyuubi said deviously.

"That's great! What can I do for you?" Lottie said sincerely.

"You see that tab that says seal? I need you to remove that and I'll be free from this container," Kyuubi said.

"What'll happen to Naruto if I do this?"

"He might die but do you really care?"

"I-"she was about to answer when Naruto came up and hit her square across the jaw.

"What are you thinking you bastard? Do you hate humans that much that you would kill thousands by letting him out?" Naruto shouted at Lottie who was rubbing her jaw.

"You didn't even hear my response yet but you know what maybe I will release the closest thing I've had to a father!" She marched up to the seal and had a hand just under the paper when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Didn't you learn your lesson about touching me?" Lottie said coolly. She took her hand away from the paper to punch him just like Naruto had planned.

Just as she was about to hit him he said, "Wait, and before you hit me and take down the seal think about this." He paused to make sure he had Lottie's attention. "Could you really unleash this guy on the people who took care of you all night to make sure you were all right? Could you have him kill the people who held your hand to comfort you and made sure you were never alone?"

"What are you talking about?" Lottie said tearing up. "No one cares about me… no one would do that for me!" Her tears were replaced with outrage at such ludicrous lies.

"Don't you remember last night? Sakura, Sai and even Kakashi came and held your hand in shifts all night! Think back to yesterday," Naruto said.

"Why would they do that? I know that if hey were doing that they were only doing it because Tsunadae ordered them to be nice to me! I heard the whole conversation in the hospital!" Lottie accused and then continued, "Why would they even need to?" At this point Lottie was putting her fist down. "The last thing I remember was arguing with you guys about my mask and then nothing…No; I didn't blow up did I? Is that why they were-"she stopped abruptly her eyes getting wide when muttering to herself she continued, "There were dreams… dreams…dreams…" She trailed off after falling back onto the floor.

Naruto looked at her like she was insane. Why would she explode? He tried to get closer to her and just when he was face to face to her was when she finally noticed him and scrambled away and into Kyuubi's cage. When she felt Kyuubi's fur she turned into it and started to cry not caring that Naruto saw. Kyuubi just let her cry feeling bad for his kit and possibly his rescuer.

"Why are you crying? That's no fair when we're arguing!" Naruto shouted which caused Kyuubi to growl at him. "Okay, okay calm down…if it helps you didn't blow up. Sakura thinks they gave you the wrong ramen and coupled with unknown factors it was too much a shock for your body so you collapsed. Then they took you back to your place and stayed with you all night in shifts and right now is mine."

Lottie just looked at him through the hairs on Kyuubi. She just remembered part of her dream in the cave with the people but then she remembered the warmth and it calmed her down. She snuggled close to Kyuubi and walked out of the cage. "I'm sorry Kyuubi dono, I can't let you out right now. I need to find some things out but one day I will let you out so you and my demon sama may be reunited one day I promise." She then turned to Naruto and said, "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"I swear," Naruto said solemnly.

"So why are you here and why did you touch me? I thought you hated me."

"I was forced to take a shift because you're in my team and I must protect you no matter what. I touched you because you were about to die."

"You didn't let me die! How could you? You know that's what I've been wanting! Don't tell me you didn't because I know you picked that up in Tsunadae's office you baka!" Naruto seemed to turn bright red with fury at Lottie's words.

"You're a coward you know that? Instead of opening up to people and try to get to know them you shrink away and want to kill yourself! You're trying to take away bonds people made with you! That's the worst thing a person can do!" Naruto yelled at her.

"How dare you say that to me?! You have no idea what I've been through! You've no idea what the worst thing a person can do is!" Lottie yelled accusingly. She was steaming mad when she continued, "But I know and I've lived through them and if I say it's all right for me too die then by all that exists it's time for me to fucking die!"

"Then why don't you just kill yourself and save everyone the trouble!" Naruto said rashly. He instantly regretted his words, especially when Lottie's eyes became distant in memory and he got dragged along since they were technically inside of him.

-Flashback

Lottie's sitting next to a small newly started campfire by herself. She's nine now and just escaped from the cave where she was tortured. The flames cast shadows on her, hiding the fact her clothes are virtually non existent rags that can't cover the multiple cuts that envelop most of her body, there are so many they're basically replacing the clothes she had lost.

The cuts were healing rapidly but they were still almost fresh and tender. The areas not covered in cuts were covered in fresh blood, both hers and her enemies but that too was slowly being absorbed into her skin. Every time she saw the blood whimpers of horror escaped from her lips.

Lottie moves slightly to another sitting position but stops and cries out due to the pain it causes. Even though she doesn't really feel the physical pain the psychological pain is a bitch and almost all too blame for the outburst. She starts crying softly and gradually it becomes body racking sobs.

While sobbing she screams out, "Why me? Why did this happen to me?! No one cares about me or what happens to me! Doesn't being raped and tortured with out anyone in the universe noticing proof of that? Why can't this all just end? Why must I live through this torture?!" As she screams out to the universe her profession of loneliness an idea instantly forms in her mind. She knows what she must do now.

Lottie looks for the knife they used on her and she used to kill the vermin who hurt her in the cave. When she finally finds it she sticks the blade in fire to burn away the remnants of their blood. She didn't want anything from them inside her even after death. Even though it was an irrational thought she didn't care and watched as the knife became black in the fire.

Naruto as an apparition watches in horror at it all. He doesn't know what she's planning on doing yet and just as he starts wonder she sticks the knife to her throat saying softly to herself with tears tracing the cuts on her face, "I have so many cuts already… what's just one more?"

As he reaches out to stop her, forgetting he is only in a memory, she starts to push down to cut through the skin but then suddenly a red aura appears behind her and grabs her hand before she is able to make more than a small nick at her throat.

Lottie struggles as hard as she can to get the knife across her throat. She gives up after trying for an hour and drops the knife and tries to jump into the fire but suddenly rain comes from the red aura, putting out the fire before she could even put a foot in it. Naruto could see the red aura start to take shape as a fox with white markings but Lottie is still oblivious to what's causing her inability to kill herself.

"Why? Why can't I kill myself? I'm so alone… I want to go back to the demon realms…I want to go back to my home…I want to be loved again and not get hurt…I want to be free of everything!" she starts sobbing again.

"You can never be free… not if you actively try to kill yourself and not try to defend yourself," the fox behind her said soothingly. Lottie looks around to see who said that…the voice was so familiar to her but she still couldn't pinpoint it. When she turned around no one was there.

"Who's there? Why won't you let me die? What business is it to you?! Please leave me be!" Lottie started to panic at someone finding her like this. She was sure she would be dragged away and tortured like she had been before and she had no strength to defend herself right now.

"If you try and kill yourself you will never return to the demon realms. Think upon it my child… if you truly want to see your beloved home again seek not for your death but for your life," with that the fox disappeared, leaving the young girl cold, hurt and by her self.

Naruto wished he could comfort her because he now understood. He may not have felt the same exact pain but it was similar enough. He had always been alone and when something happened nobody ever cared. At least now he knew he had people that cared about him but she didn't know if she had anybody and on the contrary she knew no one really cared for her. That all the caring from before was a façade, that it was all based on orders from the hokage.

Carefully he walked around the charred wood to where little Lottie was sobbing at the inability to be happy. Sobbing for having to live with the knowledge of what happened but having to live with it and having to constantly keep from dying on top of it. To always have to live with it alone because she could never turn to a human. To humans who destroyed everything good she ever had! Even before all of this had happened to her she knew it she couldn't remain with demon sama because she was human! It was then she knew for sure humans were the enemy… that she was the enemy and even she would need to bow in to herself some time.

-End flash back and slowly change to mental state

As Naruto walked over to her the surrounding slowly changed to a barren desert and people Lottie had defeated in the past appeared looking on with hatred in their eyes this included all the citizens of Konoha but Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunadae, Lee and even he himself stood out the most, each face distorted with hate and fury, but the hurt curled up Lottie remained the same.

She was still sobbing and she was all alone. Naruto was suddenly in a green field filled with those who acknowledged him, which helped him live and grow and gave him a sense of peace and happiness. He started to run towards Lottie's desert and when he got there the people with hate in their eyes stood guard to make sure no one got close. Naruto started to run toward Lottie shouting her name over and over again.

Not until Naruto reached the wall of people did Lottie look up from her ball and start to notice someone calling her name. She didn't know what was going on as a person was pushing through the crowd towards her. Only when the person broke through the crowd did she recognize the orange jump suit and blond hair. "Naruto," she whispered, her mind was numb.

As he came running closer ten people sprung from the ground. Two were the hunters that had killed her family and the rest were from the cave. Naruto didn't pause as he continued to run towards her while still shouting, "Lottie! I'm coming for you, don't worry Lottie! You're not alone Lottie! Lottie!"

Lottie saw the monsters start toward Naruto intending to hurt him and Lottie shouted out, "Naruto watch out!" Only then did Naruto notice the people coming toward him with evil intent but he kept coming. When they finally caught up to each other instead of fighting Naruto quickly jumped over them to get to Lottie.

He continued to run, closing the distance between Lottie and himself quickly but the people were gaining on him too. Naruto knew that if they caught him it would be all over for both him and Lottie.

Just as one of the people was about to grab Naruto, Naruto got on his knees and grabbed Lottie's shoulder. The people stopped immediately. Naruto looked into Lottie's eyes and sincerely said, "Lottie, you're not alone any more…I mean it and I promise we'll always be friends. I'll protect you so things like _that_ never happen again. Trust me."

"Why? Why do this for me?" she whispered, afraid at what he would say but looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone. Growing up no one acknowledged and I was always alone. No one cared what happened to me but I'd always had hoped someone would notice. Then one day Iruka sensei acknowledged me and it was the best thing that had ever happened and slowly more and more people acknowledged me and I was so happy," Naruto said softly, looking at her with gentle sincere eyes.

To Naruto's surprise Lottie grabbed out to him a clung to him in a tight hug. Instantly all the people disappeared from the desert in a poof of smoke making it so she and Naruto were left alone. Lottie looked him in the eyes a little longer to ensure he was genuinely sincere. When she was satisfied with her conclusion that he was truly sincere with his words she relaxed her grip a bit, put her head on his shoulder and started to cry away her loneliness silently.

Naruto was stiff for a moment but relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his arms around her so she was curled into the circle of his body. He started to rub comforting circles on her back as she cried and each time he finished a circle a couple blades of grass would pop up under them.

Finally when she stopped crying they were sitting on a patch of solid dark green grass. At this point Lottie was sitting cross legged next to Naruto with her head on his shoulder and squeezing his hand with her own. She no longer looked like the nine year old abused version of herself in rags and cuts but the girl Naruto had known dressed in solid black, covering her entire body, as she had the day of her fight the only difference was she didn't hide her face or hair. "Thank you…Naruto," she muttered while blushing.

"No problem," Naruto replied looking down, a blush on his cheeks as well for some reason.

Naruto thought that Lottie must have changed a lot but when he looked at her from the corners of his eyes however he saw the nine year old girl scarred and scared underneath and knew it would take a lot more than right now to make that girl go away. It would take time and tests to prove to her that she could forget what happened in the past and live in the present to trust those around her.

They sat together for awhile just looking into space. Neither could tell how long it had been so they didn't know if it had been a few minutes or several hours or maybe even days. They both found the silence tranquil so it went undisturbed until the earth started to shake.

Suddenly they were in the dripping hall of Kyuubi still holding hands when the hall started to shake as well. They both looked panicked as Kyuubi started to laugh and said, "It looks like you two love birds are being shaken awake." Just as Kyuubi stopped speaking they were out of the hall and in Lottie's apartment surrounded by team seven and Tsunadae, their hands no longer holding on to each other.

-End mental state

* * *

I really need critiques and such so please review...also if you have any suggestions at what you want team seven's first mssion with Lottie should be please don't hesitate to tell me because I can't really think of one at present and I already set it up that they go on a mission....so yeah


End file.
